


Just In Case

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, and they will in the future, gay detective, gay spy, they don't kiss but they definitely did in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe/Samantha comes to Italy after the events in VEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

Sophia turned her key in the door and walked into her office. Sometimes there would be people waiting to complain anywhere from personal disputes to higher-key cases, but she was not expecting the woman who sat on her desk.

“Detective Leporace. Nice to see you again.” She flashed a smile and put the small figurine she was playing with back on the desk.

“Samantha. Are you still going by that name, or are you choosing something else?”

“I was Chloe a few weeks ago, but since we’re both most familiar with Zoe, let’s go with that.”

“Zoe, then. What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I’d drop by. Haven’t seen you in a while, you know? I miss you. There was something else, too. God, what was it?” She stood up and got in Sophia’s face. “Oh yeah. Where do you go about giving out my aliases to other American girls?”

Sophia took a step back. “She was just helping with a case.”

“Tazza was my job. Were you not aware of that?”

“Tazza was involved in something bigger. Here. A smuggling ring. Priceless artifacts.”

“Ah.” She stepped back and walked to the other side of the desk, rifling through the papers. “You should have called me. We could have worked together. As I recall, we were quite good at that.” She looked up and grinned.

“Yes… uh...” Sophia tucked her hair behind her ear. “We were, weren’t we? I’m sorry, Zoe. But it had been more than a year since I last talked to you, and I didn’t know if you were busy, and I didn’t want to bug you or think that we were still, you know… co-workers, friends, or even−”

Zoe walked back towards Sophia. “Even what?” Sophia forgot that Zoe was taller than her, especially when she wore heels and she herself wore flats. She also forgot that she smelled nice. Her perfume was different, but…

Zoe went back to the desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, gave it to Sophia, and left without another word.

**555-9653. Just in case.**


End file.
